The Kaitlin Movie
''The Kaitlin Movie ''is a television movie based on the TV series The Kaitlin Chronicles. This is the first feature-length film in the series. When Kaitlin in unknowingly sucked into another dimension, all of Kaitlin's friends band together to save her. Meanwhile, a great evil lurks around from the other dimension, hoping to take control of the town. Movie Summary Act I It's a beautiful day in town. Kaitlin is busy on the couch, spending time with her brother, watching his favorite show, VeggieTales. Kaitlin is pretty content with life right now. Just then, Kaitlin receives an urgent call from Savannah. It's about Macy. She's stuck in a flaming building. With Kaitlin's hero experience, Savannah thinks Kaitlin would be perfect for the job. Kaitlin rushes out of the house to save her friend. Kaitlin goes inside the building and rescues Macy with ease. Everyone cheers for Kaitlin. Meanwhile, elsewhere, someone wants to get their hands on Kaitlin. The evil voice laughs. He looks over to the camera and introduces himself as Alec the Awful. Alec has seen what Kaitlin is capable of. He goes into a whole song about it, but his little cow minions aren't sure about this. They've never done musical numbers in this series. Alec says he's gonna give it a try. The song explains his evil plan, what Kaitlin has done in the past, and what his intentions are with her town. After the song, the cows thought that wasn't bad. Alec tries to create a machine that will bring Kaitlin over to her. He thinks this will work. Meanwhile, Kaitlin is over at Olivia's house. All of her friends are having a celebratory party for her on her rescue for Macy. Kaitlin feels this is very unnecessary. Maddie thinks it is. She just wants Kaitlin to have a good time. For some reason, she just can't. Katie wonders what's wrong. Kaitlin feels like she doesn't deserve a party just for one simple thing. She takes a look at her past. She set a forest on fire, she attempted cheating on Justin, she almost killed herself doing stupid dares. Kaitlin doesn't think she's worthy enough. She goes into the backyard to sulk. Everyone is concerned. Shannon feels like they've been over this before though. While Kaitlin is in the backyard, she sees something forming by a bush. She can't help but see what it is. Sure enough, it's a portal. Alec laughs evilly, as his plan is working properly. Kaitlin screams for help. But when all of her friends go outside to see what happened, she's gone. Olivia wonders what they're supposed to do. Act II Kaitlin wakes up and sees she's in a new place. It's an evil looking lab. She wonders if she's in Frankenstein. Alec says she's far from it. He thinks. He's not really familiar with that book. He claims he's a fan of The Hunger Games. Kaitlin just stares blankly. Alec explains his evil plan to Kaitlin. Kaitlin is in shock. While Alec is busy terrorizing the town, he's going to leave Kaitlin with his evil brother, Maxwell. Alec leaves the dimension and Maxwell takes guard on Kaitlin. Kaitlin wonders what Maxwell is going to do to her. Maxwell has some ideas. He wants to use Kaitlin's fighting techniques to help with a new evil invention. Kaitlin doesn't like where this is going. Back in town, all of Kaitlin's friends are freaking out. They're calling the cops, alerting different authorities, and searching the entire town. Kaitlin's parents are beyond worried. All of Kaitlin's friends begin a musical number of searching. Tori hopes nothing bad is happening to her. Just then, Shannon gets a call from Kaitlin. Kaitlin is calling her to tell her where she is. She's in another dimension, being held captive by some Alec and Maxwell guys. They need to go into the other dimension and save her, but also be on the lookout for Alec, because he's coming to town to invade. Shannon will make sure all of those things happen. She hangs up and decides it's time to explain strategy. Some of the girls will stay behind and stop Alec, while the others save Kaitlin. Maddie, Olivia, Savannah, Tori, Anna, and Casha will go save Kaitlin. Everyone else will fight off Alec. All the girls like the plan and put their hands in the middle. They're gonna do this as a team, to stop Alec and save their best friend. Everyone splits off. Act III Alec arrives in town and looks around. The town is a little smaller than he'd hoped. He'll just make do with what he's got. At least he's not some alternate dimension pharmacist with a robot army. That would be a different story. Katie feels as if they're getting the first hint of Alec's arrival. Shannon notices Alec too. Emma feels as if he seems easy to defeat. Maddie shrugs and thinks they should go confront him. Katie likes the idea. The girls go confront him and tell him to not even think about laying a finger on their town. Alec begs to differ. In just a few moments, they'll really get hit with what they deserve. Shannon doesn't like the sound of that. Meanwhile, in the other dimension, the girls have no idea where they're going. Olivia thinks another musical number will help. Savannah wonders how exactly it'll help. Casha says it can be like a montage, and just a song playing in the background to help them get through faster. Savannah groans and just goes with it. After the song, they finally reach Alec's lair, where Kaitlin is being used for an evil scheme. Maxwell is busy draining all of Kaitlin's power. Maddie is terrified by the sight. Casha covers her eyes. Anna screams. Tori just panics. Olivia and Savannah go up to Maxwell and stop him. Olivia and Savannah manage to rescue Kaitlin, but Maxwell says they're too late. He goes into a whole happy dance about it. After that, he explains the plan they failed to stop. Maxwell has harnessed all of Kaitlin's fighting powers from all the fights she's been in. With the power, they have created the ultimate samurai ninja robot monster of death. Tori thinks the name is funny. She starts to laugh. Maxwell reveals the creation and Tori instantly stops laughing. It looks much more deadly than the name suggests. The robot monster leaves the dimension, Maxwell following. Olivia realizes the girls back in their dimension are in some deep trouble. Back in their dimension, the robot monster finally comes to town. Katie faints. Maxwell and Alec evilly laugh together. Shannon knows this has to be stopped. Act IV Alec and Maxwell look down at all the terrified townspeople. Kaitlin says they'll never get away with this. Alec begs to differ. The robot monster spawns out an entire army of little robot monsters. They all attack the town. It's havoc. They destroy Zack's car. Zack starts to cry. Aaron and Austin try kicking soccer balls at all the robots, but nothing is working. Kaitlin thinks they need to use everything they used in their last big fight again. Savannah agrees. Kaitlin gathers everything from their last fight, with some new additional things and people. Alec thinks that their pathetic little army won't stop their mighty robot monster army. Kaitlin thinks differently. Kaitlin declares everyone to attack. The epic fight goes on. After some crazy dubstep, Savannah thinks they need a better musical number. Casha agrees. After the music change it's down to just the giant monster. With Mario and Sonic by their side once again, they both think it's time to get into action. Mario turns invincible and Sonic turns into Super Sonic. They take the final blows to the robot. Kaitlin delivers the final punch though. The giant robot is defeated. Alec and Maxwell cry because they have just been defeated. Olivia wonders what they're gonna do now. Just then, some police from the other dimension take Alec and Maxwell away. They thank the girls for finding them, because they've been trying to lock them up for years. Kaitlin says it was nothing. They leave with the crooks and the portal closes. Savannah then tells Kaitlin that she does mean a lot to them. She's worthy of having a party thrown for her, she's worthy of being rescued, she's worthy of being courageous enough to fight the robot monster. This makes Kaitlin feels better. She wants them to keep going. Savannah lists off things that make Kaitlin feel special including her heroic deeds, saving Olivia's mind, saving the Olympics, and stopping the Fateful Five. Kaitlin thinks she's learned a valuable lesson from all this too. She values all of her friends, all of her adventures, and the memories. She can now look back at this one. This has probably been one of the biggest adventures she's had yet. She can't wait to see what is in store for her next. Production Information * The movie is set to have record CGI * The opening theme music is by Shinedown, and the ending theme is by Bowling For Soup. Both themes are original compositions * There are six deleted scenes in total for this film. All can be found in the "bonus features" menu of the DVD: ** Kole invades the party and wants to play pin the tail on the donkey ** "Why Me?", a cut musical number that would've been sung by Kaitlin ** Alec continues to babble on about his favorite books, and eventually mentions his book club ** An extended version of "Dimensional Doozy" ** Macy has to get pizza before the fight ** Kaitlin and Katie get into a slap fight * Eleventh time the fourth wall is broken Soundtrack Main article: The Kaitlin Movie Original Soundtrack Critical reception Most of the reviews for the movie were positive. It received a 90% on Rotten Tomatoes. On premiere night, the movie received an astonishing 7.36 million views. Trivia * Kaitlin and her brother are seen watching VeggieTales: LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space '' * "Danger at Surfshine Harbor" from ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star ''is heard when Kaitlin gets Savannah's call * Savannah mentions Kaitlin's heroism from "Never Fear, Kaitlin Is Here!" * Alec mentions the following in his song: ** Standing up to kids ("Shining Like a Diamond") ** Saving national holidays ("The Red, The White, and the Blue") ** Fighting off cats ("A Different Type Of Culture") ** Stopping an evil wizard ("When the Going Gets Rough") * In the song, Alec also mentions her fighting capabilities, demonstrated in "Shining Like a Diamond" and "Oh So Serious" * "Watch Me" by Silento is heard at the party * Kaitlin mentions the following wrongdoings: ** Setting a forest on fire ("Camping Gone Wrong") ** Cheating on Justin ("Call Her Maybe") ** Almost killing herself ("If You're Really Tough, Take This Challenge") * Shannon feels like they already went over her wrongdoings before, which they did in "Camping Gone Wrong" * Kaitlin mentions Mary Shelly's ''Frankenstein '' * Alec mentions ''The Hunger Games ''by Suzanne Collins * The violin version of the Deadly Six theme from ''Sonic Lost World ''is heard when Alec explains the plan to Kaitlin * The Battlerock Galaxy theme from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''is heard when Shannon plans the strategy * Alec mentions an alternate dimension pharmacist with a robot army, referring to Doofenshmirtz and his Normbots in ''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension '' * "Cut the Cord" by Shinedown is heard when the girls confront Alec for the first time * There are four familiar looking areas in the other dimension: ** An area similar to ''Minecraft ** Los Santos from Grand Theft Auto ** The Griffin's house from Family Guy ** Rougeport from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door * An instrumental of "His World" from Sonic the Hedgehog ''is heard when the girls see what's happening to Kaitlin * Maxwell's happy dance is similar to Snoopy's happy dance from the ''Peanuts ''and the "villainous dance of villany" from ''LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures '' * "In the Final" from ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time ''is heard when the girls realize they need to take action * Kaitlin mentions their last big fight from "Kaitlin: The Girl In Charge" * Everything from the last big fight from "Kaitlin: The Girl In Charge" is used again, but with some additions: ** The white Porsche from "Kaitlin: The Girl In Charge" ** Hot wings from "Beach Day" ** Mario and Sonic from "Kaitlin at the Olympics" ** Fireworks from "The Red, The White, and the Blue" ** Spin drill from "A Trip Up Mount Rushmore" ** Mini golf putters from "Kaitlin and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day" ** Dominic and his brass knuckles from "Oh So Serious" * "What I'm Made Of" by Crush 40, and from ''Sonic Heroes, is heard when all the fighting things are revealed * "Bangarang" by Skrillex is heard during the first 5 seconds of fighting * Savannah mentions some of Kaitlin's accomplishments: ** Heroic deeds from "Never Fear, Kaitlin Is Here!" ** Saving Olivia's mind from "Journey to the Center of Olivia's Mind" ** Saving the Olympics from "Kaitlin at the Olympics" ** Stopping the Fateful Five from "Straight Outta School" * "Champion Road" from ''Super Mario 3D World ''is heard when the army is defeated * "7 Years" by Lukas Graham is heard when Savannah is giving Kaitlin her lecture Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles